a few days with red
by bulbasaur2345
Summary: ON HIATUS gold's mom and dad make a bet with him that he couldn't stay atop mount silver with red for ten minutes. but red says he could go 10 days stuck with gold. i would like you to go and read my other stories please and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_**Stuck with red**_

Dear diary,

Today mom told me if I stay with red for 10 days on the mountain she would give me five bucks

But when I got there silver was there and so was crystal! "What the hell!" I screamed at them both they looked at me crystal stood up

**Punch! Kick! Strangle! **

Crystal had punched me in the nose. Kicked me in the shin, strangled me

I let out typhlosion to help but he just stood there like an idiot

So I decided to let everybody else out.

**Sincerely, gold ****follow me on twitter**

_**References!**_

Nothing today sorry…

_**Comments!**_

**Me: who is that person who screams those words?**

**Sapphire: the real question is who are you?**

**Blue:when are we gonna join the story!**

**Me: I have no Idea **

**Gold: that hurt crystal**

**Crystal: thank you gold**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Stuck with red**_

Dear diary,

I figured out after 1 day of being here that silver came up here for training.

crystal had joined him to give something to red.

then after 2 hours of waiting for red to take his gift, she had decided to spar with silver.

she had just let out her meganium 2 hours ago and so far it has ate ambipom and honkrow.

That's when blue came up here to see red.

god was that girl annoying she kept talking about me and crystal being a perfect match.

after that,

i shouldnt had said that it was a good idea but i did.

**Punch! Kick! Slam! Backpacked!**

and now i got a bruise on my cheek. it hurt so badly.

blue kept talking on and on then crystal's meganium woke up.

it grabbed her and threw her off the cliff.

but blue had grabbed on to the edge of the cliff and pulled herself on again.

she pulled out a ak-47 and pointed it at meganium.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

she shot meganium 4 times in the head.

but meganium didnt go down just yet, it grabed my politoed and ate half of it before bleeding out.

Sincerely, gold

See ya next time

p.s silver is not that nice

p.p.s crystal is evil watch out

p.p.p.s note to self: blue carries a ak-47 with her

_**References!**_

Nothing today sorry…

_**Comments!**_

**me: blue you little rascal**

**blue: dont call me that again *pulls out ak-47***

**me: ok *sweatdrops***

**red:...**

**gold: for fu*k's sakes say something**

**red: dic***

**me: *sweatdrop***

**crystal: *buring meganium* *crying* WHY IS IT ALWAYS YOUUUUUUUUUU!**

**me: lets leave before crystal has a break down heheheheheheh**


	3. Chapter 3

Stuck with red chapter 3

**Me: count off!**

**Blue**

**Red**

**Gold**

**Crystal**

**Silver**

**No meganium!**

**Last time on stuck with red**

Blue pulled out a ak-47 and pointed it at meganium.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

She shot meganium 4 times in the head.

**Now back to the story!**

Meganium was dead, blue is crazy, and red still won't talk!

And the out of nowhere blue was shot in the back of the head

and red had angel wings and a large brown coat and was holding a pistol.

That is when all hell broke.

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRR!

A large rumbling sound emitted from tohjo falls it grew arms and legs it was the rancor

"Every man for himself!" I screamed loudly and ran for the edge of the mountain.

But then memories flashed in the back of my mind "gold you get a ps3 if you win the bet"

'Man I really want that ps3!' my mind kept screaming at me to stay.

My options were:

Stay, possibly die and maybe get a ps3

Or

Be a pussy and run away not get a ps3

Or

Slit my throat and end it all quickly.

I did the dumb thing and went for the ps3

**Me: idiot *face palm***

**Crystal: seriously the rancor**

**Me: it was pretty cool to me**

**Gold: why would I slit my throat?**

**Red: … shut the fuck up gold**

**Gold: he talked**

**Me: well ask him for a battle**

**Gold: can I have a battle?**

**Red: …**

**Gold: I hate you red, I hate you so much**

**Red: the feeling is mutual**

**Gold: fuck you!**

**Crystal: hahahahahhahaahahhaahahahahh a**

**Gold: bitch**

**Crystal: XD**

**Gold: I hate you so much!**

**Silver: I would slit my throat**

**Gold, crystal, red, me: ….emo**

**Green: finally not me!**

**Me: still emo**

**THE END!**


	4. Chapter 4

A few days with red: _the cannibal_

"red I love you" said yellow

"but yellow I cant make love to you" red said with a mournful face

'da fuck is this' thought gold

This all ended when yellow ate crystal

"crystal why! Why!" cried gold as he laid over the remains that yellow didn't eat

"rooooooaaaaarr" said the rancor who was drinking tea with blue

"I love crack!" cried silver as he took another breath

"silver you have problems" I said too him as the smoke took over the area

So yellow ended up in a cage with red feeding her crystal's remains every 8 hours

"soooo…yellow wanna go switch stories?" said red

"maybe" said yellow

"BAD RANCOR PUT DOWN THE TABLE!" shouted blue

"roooooooaar" said the rancor

Blue pulled out her ak-47 and shot but instead of hitting the rancor she hit yellow

Red it is time for diamond dust

**(I cant do it on the real diamond dust day so we will do it today)**

The snow pounded at us

"run!" shouted red and we all had to take refuge in the cave

And that was a bad idea very bad

Once we walked in the cave we were ambushed by various kinds of pokemon

"gold…" said silver

"yeah" I said to him

"is your pokegear radio on" he asked me

I nodded

"what channel is it on?" he asked me again

"well its Friday so it is on the sinnoh and hoenn lullaby" gold said casually

"WELL TURN IT OFF!" everyone screamed at me

"ok fine geesh" said gold as he turned off the radio

And then all the pokemon started decreasing

Gold its all your fault

"fuck you!"

"where did blue go?" asked silver as he looked around

We all looked at yellow she had blood all over her mouth

"sorry"


End file.
